


Lie

by Alyssa_Allyrion



Series: Till death do us part [6]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Falling In Love, Introspection, M/M, kind of love confessions but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Allyrion/pseuds/Alyssa_Allyrion
Summary: “You are, indeed, lucky that I l…”No.“That I lied for you. To join the Troupe. Otherwise your plan would never work.”“Whatever you say, dear,” Hisoka replied, sending Illumi an air kiss.Walking through the corridor, Illumi took a deep, shaky breath.That was close.





	Lie

**Author's Note:**

> My previous fic [ “Pictures” ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000992) explains why Illumi is angry with Hisoka.

Illumi stood outside the apartment about to knock on the door. The air was heavy with the familiar scent of blood, fear, and death. _Hisoka probably made a mess again,_ Illumi thought, annoyed. He prided himself upon performing almost all of his jobs cleanly, and instructed his siblings during their training to do the same. _There was no re-educating Hisoka, however._

As he knocked, the door opened and Hisoka emerged in the doorway looking very disheveled. There was blood on his face from a deep cut on his cheekbone and several bruises. Hisoka’s clothes were covered in blood. _Not his, it seems,_ Illumi remarked to himself as Hisoka lazily smiled at him. 

The light from the corridor barely reached past the entrance to the apartment, and the room behind Hisoka was completely dark. Illumi’s training, however, allowed him to notice a bloody trail on the floor of the room leading to one of the doors of the apartment as well as smaller splatters of blood on the walls. 

“Finally you are here, I missed you,” Hisoka said with a smirk. 

Illumi did not reply, as he stepped into he apartment, grabbing Hisoka by the collar with one hand and slamming him into the wall. With another hand Illumi squeezed Hisoka’s throat. 

“Ah, straight to the fun part, I see,” Hisoka coughed out sounding remarkably calm for a man who was being choked, “And there I thought you’d want to talk first. Why, you spoil me.” Hisoka even managed a half smile. Against himself, Illumi let him go. _There is no reasoning with this fool._

“Don’t you ever do this again,” Illumi said, wiping blood from his hand, “And you will apologize to my parents.”

“Of course,” Hisoka answered still smirking, “Would not want the family reunions to be more awkward than they already are.”

Illumi scoffed and forced himself to not roll his eyes. He then looked around the dark room to see more blood splatters on the walls as well as a rather large pool of blood by the door and on the bed. The bed looked surprisingly familiar, and sudden realization hit Illumi. 

“You took those pictures here of all places?” he asked incredulously. 

“Well it was before _this_ happened. I wouldn’t want your parents to think I live in such a mess,” Hisoka said, looking serious and sounding almost offended. Then a smile spread on his lips, “But how could I deny your request? You are to be my husband, after all. Besides, I was so excited with the prey walking straight into my trap.” Hisoka closed his eyes, his face bearing an expression of extreme satisfaction. This time, Illumi could not help but roll his eyes. 

_This fool has promised to be more careful, and he is _playing_ these games again,_ Illumi though to himself. _It appears even death did not teach him anything._

“Where is the…?” Illumi asked. 

“In the other room. I thought it would be best if you did not know who that was,” Hisoka replied, “After all who knows that _they_ know.”

Illumi nodded - Hisoka had told him that there were no mind readers in the Troupe anymore and that he _took care_ of the person whose fortune-telling ability Chrollo stole, but there was no way to ensure that Chrollo would not steal a similar ability again. Illumi then asked, “So how are we going to do this?”

“Death, it appears, has its perks,” Hisoka said, leaning his head to the side, “As I have been able to develop a new hatsu, which will allow me to use your Body Alteration ability.”

Illumi knew that nen gets stronger after death. _But how much stronger did Hisoka’s nen get?_

“And how does it work?”

“It allows for sharing of the ability – I will be able to use your needles for Body Alteration for anindefinite period of time, and if I die while using this hatsu, you will inherit all of my abilities.”

Illumi nodded. The condition that he will inherit Hisoka’s abilities in case of Hisoka’s demise did not seem like much at a glance. But Hisoka revived himself using his nen, so giving up his abilities was essentially giving up a chance at resurrection, which was quite a sacrifice. _This just might work._

“I also will not be able to use my other abilities, while this one is active,” Hisoka sounded irritated for a moment. After a short pause he smirked and added, “I haven’t decided what to call this ability yet, but I guess we could refer to it as an Engagement Ring for now, since we will be bound together by it – and the condition would be a Prenup then.”

Illumi sighed deeply upon hearing that. _Why is he like that?_

“I can only maintain this disguise on someone else for a limited amount of time,” Illumi said, looking at Hisoka, “How are you planning for this to carry on long-term?”

“Since I cannot use my own abilities while in disguise, all my nen will go into supporting my new appearance,” Hisoka explained. 

Illumi wondered if this plan could work. He would prefer something more guranteed, but, at this point, it was too late to back out. 

“So how do we do this?” Illumi asked. 

Hisoka took Illumi’s hand into his. It was a strange feeling – Illumi could definitely sense the aura flowing from Hisoka, but there was something more to this touch. They have had their hands on each other plenty of times, but Illumi could not remember ever holding Hisoka’s hand. Not that he had ever held hands with anyone save for a few times he held his mother’s hand as a child. _This is strange._ Illumi felt as if something wrapped around his ring finger, but he could not see anything. A moment later Hisoka let go of his hand. 

“Your turn to work your magic,” Hisoka said.

Illumi scoffed and pulled a handful of needles from his bag. As he was charging the needles with his aura, he wondered if the plan truly had a chance to succeed. After all, he has never done the Body Alteration on someone else for this long – and he has never ever performed a body alteration without knowing what the end result should look like. 

“Ah, it is always such a delight to watch you work,” Hisoka said, staring at Illumi’s hands.

“You should test it first,” Illumi said, handing Hisoka the needles. 

Hisoka nodded and disappeared into another room. He was absent for a little while, and Illumi started to wonder whether everything worked out. If it did not they would need to urgently come up with an alternative plan, and he was not looking forward to that. 

“They work perfectly,” Hisoka said, reappearing from the other room, carrying the needles in his hands. 

“Good,” Illumi nodded. Seeing as everything seemed to be working out, Illumi turned around to leave the apartment. 

“Why are you in such a hurry?” Hisoka asked, putting his hand around Illumi, “You know well that watching you work makes me all excited.” Illumi tried to shake Hisoka’s hand off him. 

“Besides didn’t you promise me something?” Hisoka leaned in and whispered into Illumi’s ear. 

Illumi hesitated for a moment, but the memory of the awkward conversation with his parents flashed before his eyes. A moment later his fingers ran through Hisoka’s hair, pulling at the strands. 

“You _had_ to remind me,” he said, annoyed. 

“Why of course,” Hisoka let out a small laugh, “I know you are an assassin of your word. Of course I won’t let you forget a promise.”

Illumi pulled at Hisoka’s hair, forcing his head back and exposing the pale skin of his neck. Illumi pressed a quick kiss to Hisoka’s neck before biting him hard enough to leave a bruise. _He wanted pain – he’ll get it._

Illumi did not even notice how they ended up on bed. He suddenly remembered that it was covered in blood, but at that moment he did not mind, as he was too focused on the sensation of Hisoka’s touches. Somehow, this time felt different from all others. Usually Illumi was mostly in his own head during the act, but now he was lost in all the sensations. 

The feeling of hands sliding over skin, the heat of lips meeting, the gasping and panting sounds – it all seemed so familiar, but, somehow, so new, so overwhelming. And it feels oh, so good.

As they were lying in bed afterwards, Hisoka sat up and looked at Illumi. 

“Now there is a man who always does good on his promise,” Hisoka smirked. 

“Do not provoke me again,” Illumi looked at Hisoka seriously. 

“Well, if this is what I get, I just might,” Hisoka replied. A moment later Illumi pressed a long needle to the base of Hisoka’s skull. 

“ _This_ is what you’ll get,” Illumi said quietly. 

“It is a good thing I’m joking then,” Hisoka said, trying to look innocent, “Do not worry, I will behave myself.”

Although unconvinced, Illumi allowed the needle to disappear. He got up from bed and started dressing up. His eyes caught the little figurines standing on the shelves along the walls of the apartment. Hisoka seemed to have noticed what Illumi was looking at. 

“This…person was very fond of keeping some of the spoils from the Troupe’s pillages,” Hisoka explained, and Illumi simply nodded. 

“Do not mess this up,” Illumi said as he got dressed and was about to leave the apartment, "We worked too hard for one of your little games to ruin everything." 

“Of course I will not,” Hisoka with a lazy smile, “After all I have you, my beloved fiancé who so selflessly agreed to help me just because he loves me. I feel so lucky.”

“You are, indeed, lucky that I l…” _No._ “That I lied for you. To join the Troupe. Otherwise your plan would never work.”

“Whatever you say, dear,” Hisoka replied, sending Illumi an air kiss. 

Walking through the corridor, Illumi took a deep, shaky breath.

_That was close._

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.: if someone guesses correctly who Hisoka will disguise himself as on the Black Whale, i’ll write a Hisoillu one-shot specifically for that person (aka if you guess correctly, you can request what kind of Hisoillu one-shot you want and i’ll write it) :)  
> if you don’t feel like guessing in comments, you can send your guess to my tumblr askbox - https://alyssaallyrion.tumblr.com/ask  
>  
> 
> The next part of these series will be a longer work (like 20-30k words, or 7-10 chapters), not a one-shot, about Illumi and Hisoka's adventures on the Black Whale and them dealing with the troupe.  
>  ~~i’m really looking forward to writing this longer fic because it’ll feature my most favorite h x h character - Kurapika~~
> 
>  
> 
> I'm hoping I will have about two chapters done before beginning of July, because after that I would be able to update only mid-July, since early July is a crazy time for me irl - husband's birthday & we are having a vow renewal ceremony, which is more of a wedding than our actual wedding was, sigh.


End file.
